


Missing you

by angelminie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelminie/pseuds/angelminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s been sulking for days.” Had been the first thing Akira had said to Haise when he caught a glimpse of her right before a meeting, her brows furrowed and arms crossed. “For the love of God, do something about it after we’re done here. This is getting out of hand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to another installment of I have way too much time in my hands, I thirst for Arima way too much and I'm horrible at titles!!
> 
> i should probably find a new hobby

“He’s been sulking for days.” Had been the first thing Akira had said to Haise when he caught a glimpse of her right before a meeting, her brows furrowed and arms crossed. “For the love of God, do something about it after we’re done here. This is getting out of hand.”

Haise had scratched his head and laughed nervously in response, not certain if he should feel excited at the possibility of someone—Arima Kishou, of all people—to be missing him so much or if he should be wary in case Akira was just exaggerating the scope of the situation. 

He’s had several instances to prove that Arima was very attached to him, and he wasn’t in a place to doubt the other man’s feelings for him at all, at least not anymore. But the thought of Arima _sulking_ because of him was just… too far-fetched for him to believe without seeing it with his own eyes.

“Go visit him today if you have some free time,” Akira said, entering the meeting room. “I think it’s gonna be good for both of you.”

Haise couldn’t agree more. They hadn’t been able to see each other for more than a week, not even briefly, since Arima hadn’t been around the CCG for them to so much as glance at each other, which was a struggle for Haise.

Akira still hadn’t been told that their relationship had taken a turn for _way_ less “parent and child” than it was before, but Haise knew she was anything but stupid. He wouldn’t be surprised if she already knew—not only because of her intuition, which she was proud to have, but also because Haise was particularly bad at hiding things from her.

After hearing her advice, Haise spent the entire meeting jittering so much two people had called him out on it being annoying and distracting. He would be embarrassed for his own behavior if he wasn’t so concentrated thinking about what he would do, if he should go to the man’s apartment, or to his office, or _what_. 

He would read the meeting’s documents later when he went home, it was impossible for him to pay attention to anything.

The meeting extended for far longer than he was happy with, but when it was finally over, Haise said his goodbyes to Akira and decided to go straight to Arima’s apartment, hoping the man would be there.

He was about to ring the doorbell when he remembered, with a smile, that Arima had given him the key and a very explicit permission to go there whenever he pleased. He unlocked the door quietly, not wanting to make more noise than necessary in case his mentor was sleeping—which Haise didn’t doubt for a second, especially since all of this time they weren’t together the man was working on a single case. And the cases Arima’s squad worked on tended to be far more complicated than normal.

He got in and locked the door behind him, looking at the room in front of him. It brought him a weird sense of nostalgia, spreading a comfortable warmth through his chest. 

This had been the first place Haise had seen after his release of Cochlea. He lived with Arima for a few months, training and being taken care of until he was deemed capable enough to live by himself. Haise knew every inch of this house as if it was his own—as it used to be. Sometimes he thought he knew it better than the Chateau.

Haise smiled and put the key back in his pocket, going up the stairs to Arima’s bedroom, as there was no trace of the special class anywhere else. He opened the door with care, to see that his suspicions were right.

Arima was sleeping on top of his crossed arms in his desk, dozens of papers scattered all over it. The sight was weirdly adorable, but at the same time pulled at Haise's heart.

Haise walked to the sleeping investigator with silent steps, not wanting to startle him. He kneeled at the floor to the side of the chair the man was sitting in and smiled, stroking the white strands of hair gently.

“Arima-san,” he whispered, trying to wake him up, moving the hair falling on the man’s face away from it.

Arima Kishou was so beautiful Haise’s heart _hurt_. He would admire him forever if he could, burn each part of Arima’s ethereal face in his memory with fire, so he would never forget it like he had forgotten his past. Just thinking about forgetting him made Haise want to cry. He couldn’t imagine the size of the hole in his heart the man would leave in his wake.

He leaned up to kiss the top of Arima’s head. “Arima-san, wake up,” he whispered, feeling the man stirring lazily before opening his eyes. “Hey, sleepyhead.” Haise couldn’t stop smiling.

“Haise,” Arima said, lifting his head from his arms and rubbing his eyes. When the man stretched, Haise was reminded of how much he looked like a cat. A sleepy, beautiful white cat. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven,” he answered. Haise was sure he was staring, but he knew Arima didn’t mind—probably wouldn’t even notice.

“In the morning?” His eyes widened for a second.

Laughter escaped his lips before he could fight it back. “At night.”

Arima visibly relaxed, and then sighed. “I need to finish these reports.”

“Did you eat something?” Haise asked, not caring how much like a nagging mother he sounded.

Arima looked at him in a way that answered any questions about it he might have had.

Haise got up, clapping his hands. “I’ll cook you something to eat, then!” He was already turning away towards the door when he felt two arms around his waist, pushing him back and making him fall on Arima’s lap.

The man hid his face in Haise’s neck, kissing it once. “I don’t need anything.”

Haise sighed. Arima sounded like a spoiled kid sometimes. He wondered how much he was at fault for that. “You need to eat.”

“I missed you,” Arima said, his voice muffled by the skin of Haise’s neck.

Haise felt his heart squeeze, the smile that returned to his face even bigger than before. “A little bird told me.” He sat more comfortably and started stroking Arima’s hair again. “You can help me cook if you want.”

Arima was silent for a few seconds, before raising his head to look at Haise. “I can do that.”

Haise chuckled, giving the investigator a quick kiss before getting up again, holding his hand and pulling the man with him towards the kitchen.

***

Arima’s kitchen was better stocked than someone might give him credit for—and, well, the credit was not his, but Haise’s, since the man refused to let Arima live by eating snacks as he didn’t have time or any basic sense to go shopping for himself. He would probably buy every instant food he could find just because they didn’t require any preparation.

Haise supposed he couldn’t complain much, though, since nowadays Arima knew how to cook a basic meal by himself. When they still lived together and Haise decided to learn how to cook human food, he taught Arima the things he learned, and the man committed the lessons to memory, which made Haise very happy.

It didn’t mean he made meals in a regular basis, though, at least not from what he had told Haise, which made the half-ghoul very unhappy. He should have more time to himself, it would certainly serve him well, and make Haise feel more relaxed about this subject as a whole.

But cooking with Arima was fun, as rare as it was. Spending time with Arima, in general, was fun, and Haise wished they could do it every day without worrying about working.

Haise was lost in his thoughts while gathering all the ingredients he needed when he felt a strong body against his, and two arms enlacing his middle.

“Arima,” Haise said, his tone serious, even if he didn’t mind the situation nearly as much as he wanted to show.

Arima didn’t give him an answer, just pulled him even tighter against him, sucking at his neck and sending pleasant shivers down the half-ghoul’s spine. He brought his hand underneath the silly-looking pink apron Haise was wearing, going under his shirt as well and touching his toned stomach almost innocently.

Haise was about to make a half-assed complaint when Arima brought his other hand to his bicolored hair, letting his fingers travel through it and scratching his scalp gently, making the man melt in his arms.

He knew exactly how to reduce Haise to a purring mess, and Haise loved it.

The hand on Haise’s stomach started to go up, reaching one of his nipples, pinching it and making the half-ghoul squirm. Haise raised himself on his tiptoes, arching his back to press his ass against Arima’s clothed cock, that he could feel already hardening. He twisted his body enough to put a hand on Arima’s neck and pull the man down to kiss him.

Spending a long period without touching Arima was a nightmare, but finally getting to touch him was paradise. The texture of the man’s tongue against his, the way he tasted, how Arima knew how to work his body like he was an instrument and Arima the most talented musician, the way Arima was getting hard against him just from a little teasing—it was all heaven. Haise wanted to eat him up.

He turned his body to kiss Arima more comfortably, and the special class untied his apron. Haise stopped the kiss just long enough to get it out of his neck and let it fall to the floor. He pushed Arima back until the man fell on one of the chairs and straddled his hips, grinding his hardening cock against Arima’s own. Haise sighed and smiled, holding Arima’s face with both of his hands and nibbling his bottom lip.

“God, I missed you,” he said, putting his hands on top of Arima’s pants and massaging the bulge that was very noticeable there. Haise kissed Arima’s lips, and then his cheek until he stopped at his ear, licking the lobe and whispering. “I feel empty after not having you inside me for so long.”

Arima pulled him back by his hair, with more strength than necessary, but that only made Haise moan and press his hips hard against Arima’s own. The white haired man reached inside his back pocket, showing Haise a tube of lubricant and making him laugh.

“You’re awful,” he said. “You planned this.”

“I was only ready for all the possibilities,” answered Arima, smiling.

“Sure you were.”

Haise stood up, getting out of Arima’s lap and stopping the man with a hand on his chest when he tried to follow him.

“You stay where you are.”

His voice sounded commanding, which wasn’t something he was used to, but the way Arima sat back and obeyed, with his look fixed on him, made Haise’s blood boil. 

They would definitely have to explore this later.

He took off his pants and underwear as quickly as he could, eager to go back to touching the man in front of him. When Haise was finished and positioned back, he took the small bottle of lube from Arima’s hand. Beneath him, Haise could feel him getting more comfortable on the seat, stroking Haise’s thighs absentmindedly. Arima had clearly been with Haise more than enough times to know what was coming next from the way he was acting.

Haise put some of the lube on his hand, giving Arima an open-mouthed kiss while he moved his fingers behind himself, pressing two of them inside at once. He inhaled sharply—not because it had hurt, but the sensation was a bit uncomfortable because of his rush.

“Careful,” warned Arima, squeezing his thighs and kissing his cheek.

“I’m fine,” he answered, thrusting his fingers in and out a few times before curling them just right, making his entire body spasm and his voice come out. Haise made a point of looking at Arima’s eyes, wanting to see his reaction for every move he made—and what he saw didn’t disappoint in the slightest. Not with the way Arima’s eyes were darkened and hooded with lust, and how the man’s hands gripped his thighs as if he was trying his best to control himself not to touch him. Haise could feel his entire body blushing, and he bit his lip, trying not to smile too openly.

Haise’s lips opened in quiet moans and gasps while he abused his own prostate as often as he could, massaging the bundle of nerves until he was trembling. Arima let go of one of his thighs to bring his hands to Haise’s lips, making him suck on two of his fingers. Haise decided to put on a show, licking Arima’s fingers mimicking the movements he made when sucking the man’s cock, something he had done many times before. He kept fucking himself on his fingers, his rhythm failing many times as he felt too much pleasure to focus.

“Did you have fun while I was away?” Arima asked, his voice rougher than normal, sending chills down Haise’s spine. “I saw how easily you got used to your fingers, Haise. Did you fuck yourself? Did you think of me?”

Haise nodded his head and moaned, his vocal cords letting out embarrassingly high-pitched noises. He inserted a third finger and started to move his hips along with his thrusts, more and more desperately. His cock was already leaking against his stomach, and Arima moved his other hand to start stroking it, still moving his fingers in and out of Haise’s mouth, so deep that Haise was sure he would have gagged if he were any normal person.

(He was used to deepthroating Arima’s cock, though. The man’s fingers were nothing close to that.)

The half-ghoul shuddered violently with Arima’s strong stokes. He knew he was getting close to the edge, but he didn’t want to come, not without Arima inside of him, something he had been waiting for for so long.

Haise removed his fingers, feeling his hole clenching, the feeling of emptiness uncomfortable, but he knew it was going to be over very soon. He looked at the man in front of him and let his teeth graze his fingers softly. Arima stopped his motions inside of Haise’s mouth and opened his belt and pants, moving to pull them down just enough to free his own cock—that had, Haise noticed with pride, left a stain on his boxers, and looked painfully hard.

Haise held him in his hand, lubing it with the small amount of leftover lubricant that was still on his fingers, and positioned himself closer to guide the man’s length inside of him.

He starts lowering himself slowly, his head thrown back and mouth opened in a silent moan, appreciating the sensation of feeling Arima inside of him again. Haise loved riding the man, setting the rhythm, because like this, feeling his cock filling him inch by inch, he felt so _unbelievably full_ , like he could feel so much more by doing it himself, conscious of every sensation in his body, making him oversensitive. He felt with enormous detail the way Arima stretched him to a point where his body was screaming at Haise to stop, but he kept going, gladly. Arima’s hands moved to his ass, squeezing his cheeks almost painfully hard.

Haise knew this was probably unfair, how slowly he was going, but he needed it—and he knew Arima understood, with the way the man was almost shaking with restraint.

He was fully seated in less time than he would like, though, with Arima’s massive length inside of him. Haise thought he could feel that sensation repeatedly for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. He lifted himself so that Arima’s cock was almost coming out of him, and then let gravity take care of him, setting a rhythm that, contrasting with how he started it, was a lot faster, finally ready to satisfy both of them.

Arima used the hold on his ass to fuck him even harder, matching his thrusts with his own upward ones, and making Haise scream every time he hit his prostate. Haise knew there was a train of obscenities escaping from his mouth, but he was too far gone to care.

“Arima-san…!” he gasped, holding the man’s shoulder for dear life. 

His whole body felt like it was on fire, but his legs were burning unpleasantly. The speed wasn’t enough, the angle wasn’t right. “Fuck me, Arima-san, come on, I can’t do this anymore, fuck me like you _mean_ it.”

He saw Arima’s eyes flicker, and Haise knew something inside of him had snapped. That proved to be true when the man lifted them both from the chair, hooking Haise’s legs around his hips. He suspended Haise in the air, the half-ghoul’s body leaning back and with his arms grasping at Arima’s strong arms. Arima held the half-ghoul by his waist and started to piston his hips, thrusting his cock inside of Haise so hard he felt like he was breaking in half.

Haise was conscious that he had lost control over his body, since all that was stopping him from falling to the ground was Arima’s strong arm around him, and he knew he was also losing control of his voice to the fogginess of his brain, his moans high enough to turn into screams. He couldn’t care, though, had decided to surrender himself completely.

It burned _so good_ , Arima’s big cock stretching him and filling him up so well it felt like the man was poking his stomach with each thrust. Arima was breaking him, maddening him, giving Haise so much pleasure he almost thought his body wouldn’t be able to handle it. He wondered if his ghoul regeneration would heal him fast enough if he exploded, because it’s what it felt like would happen soon.

In the far back of his mind, he could hear Arima grunting words to him, about how good Haise felt around him and how beautiful he was when he was getting undone like that. Haise would rejoice in them if he could, but he couldn’t concentrate enough for his brain to make them have any sense in his head. All he heard was _Arima’s voice_ and that was enough to make him tremble.

Arima’s name was the only thing he could remember, having forgotten even his own, and he screamed it until his throat hurt, holding Arima's arms so tightly his nails were drawing blood.

When Arima moved his other hand to start stroking his cock again, Haise lost it, squeezing the man’s hips with his tights so hard he had the sudden thought that Arima was human, and that he could break him if he squeezed to thigh, but the thought was washed away as soon as it came—Arima wasn’t just human, he was another kind of existence completely.

His orgasm hit him like a crashing wave, so sharp it almost hurt, dirtying his shirt and making him feel like he had his very soul coming out of him in spurts of white. Haise could barely distinguish the sensation of Arima filling him with his own come just a few moments later, but he moaned at the warm feeling.

They were quiet for a few seconds, until Arima brought Haise to his chest, securing him there and sitting back in the chair behind him. When Haise felt like it was ok to drop his thighs from around Arima’s hips, he collapsed against the man, still feeling his cock, now soft, inside of him. He waited a few seconds to gather his conscience back again before lifting his body just enough to make Arima slip out, feeling a trail of come coming out of him. He couldn’t be bothered to care, though, and just enjoyed being cradled by the other man.

They stayed there for a while, recovering, with Arima caressing his hair with a gentleness so sweet it was almost making him cry. Haise hugged the man closer to him, lifting his head from his neck and giving him a quick and sweet kiss before smiling at him.

“Welcome back,” he said.

Arima pulled him closer and kissed him again as an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> how to write incredibly self-indulging stuff without wanting to die google search


End file.
